


常识问题

by Yrile_HC



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrile_HC/pseuds/Yrile_HC
Summary: 当A和O共处一室的时候会发生什么呢？





	常识问题

众所周知，Alpha和Omega共处一室是很危险的。

不过在阿尔弗雷德这里这条定律就不成立。

伊万从门缝里确认了是阿尔弗雷德就一把把他拽进来锁上了门，阿尔弗雷德直接瘫在在沙发上用手扇着风，看着伊万说：“你在宿舍怎么连窗户也不开，hero快要热死了。”伊万从小冰箱里掏了根冰棒扔给阿尔弗雷德，“我可不想自己的味道飘得整栋楼都是。”阿尔弗雷德听见这话一脸震惊地看着伊万，嘴里含着冰棒含糊不清地说：“你这是要到发情期了吗？”伊万点点头，敲了敲桌子上日历画红圈的地方，“还有一星期，不然就算你被宿管带走记过关禁闭甚至开除学籍我都不会让你进来的。”

阿尔弗雷德在去年的时候分化成了Alpha，分化的那天带着点大海气息的信息素一瞬间席卷了整个教室，压迫感过强的信息素压得整个班已经分化了性别的同学喘不过气来，老师只能让他未分化的同桌伊万跟着他去医务室。

不负众望阿尔弗雷德分化成了Alpha，但体检报告单上那个“信息素不敏感”被四个损友嘲笑成性冷淡让他差点气得徒手拆了医务室。

不过事实证明他确实对信息素不敏感，被亚瑟描述成熏死人的弗朗西斯的信息素他也只能闻到一点淡淡的鸢尾花香味，亚瑟本就淡薄的信息素他更是感觉不到，以至于后来伊万分化的时候如果不是弗朗西斯提醒他还以为伊万只是感冒发烧了。  
“万尼亚这么淡的信息素阿尔肯定感觉不到的。”弗朗西斯笑着拍拍他的肩。阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩不置可否，说：“hero只是好奇那家伙的信息素是什么味道，不会是伏特加味儿的吧。”弗朗西斯被他的说法逗得噗嗤一声笑出来：“万尼亚作为一个Omega信息素不会这么有攻击性的。”阿尔弗雷德也懒得理会他的嘲笑，只是在心里默默猜测伊万究竟是什么味道，后来他还是在毕业的晚会上知道的——伊万的信息素是雪松味的。

后来他们寝室五个人都分化以后学校就重新分配了宿舍，分化成Omega的伊万和弗朗西斯搬走了，留下他和亚瑟王耀两Alpha一Beta大眼瞪小眼，亚瑟利用自己学生会会长的职务之便三天两头往弗朗西斯那儿跑，伊万为了不耽误他们的好事儿也三天两头往阿尔弗雷德他们的宿舍跑，虽然俗话说Alpha和Omega共处一室很危险，但他们五个人还从来没出过什么问题。

直到那次阿尔弗雷德踹碎了学校布告栏的玻璃，他被亚瑟到处追杀，头一铁就钻进了伊万他们宿舍楼，伊万觉得不能见死不救，恰巧弗朗西斯这周末不在学校，他就把阿尔弗雷德放进宿舍了。

当天晚上他就认识到他这是个错误的决定了，信息素不敏感的是阿尔弗雷德，不是他，或许是之前都还有王耀这个Beta做个挡板阿尔弗雷德的信息素完全影响不到他，这会儿整个宿舍就他们两个人，阿尔弗雷德海浪味的信息素散在空气里，若有若无地撩拨着他的神经，他完完全全瘫软在床上，眼前好像隔着一层毛玻璃一样看什么都模糊，空虚感像一张网一样包裹住他，他甚至感觉到有湿热的液体流出来。  
他后悔没有自己去医务室开口服抑制剂而选择让弗朗西斯带回来，他摸向床头柜想找找有没有上个月没用的抑制剂，却不小心把抑制剂的空瓶子全扫到了地上，玻璃瓶撞在瓷砖地上发出巨大的响声，伊万没忍住骂了句脏话，摸起手机要给弗朗西斯打电话，电话忙音响起后伊万的精神放松到了极点，却听见了房间门被推开的声音，接着就是阿尔弗雷德压迫感极强的信息素像海啸一样席卷而来。

“伊万？你没事儿吧？”

阿尔弗雷德刚走近床边就被伊万拽着胳膊摁倒在了床上，接着他感觉到伊万吐出的热气拍在他的脖子上，松松垮垮的睡衣露出脖颈间的大片皮肤都带着一点点粉红色，他甚至感觉到伊万的睡裤都湿了一块，伊万跪坐在床上，亲吻的部位从阿尔弗雷德的喉结一点点靠近他的隐私部位，他伸出舌尖隔着布料舔弄着阿尔弗雷德的阴茎。

“伊万，你在搞什么……”

伊万紫色的眼睛里泛起了水雾，脸颊也因为升高的体温变得通红，连鼻尖都带上了粉红色，额前的刘海因为汗液被黏在额头上，湿漉漉的眼睛看着阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德就算再迟钝也能理解现在这个场面到底意味着什么，他立马直起身想推开伊万，伊万却快他一步咬开了他制服裤的拉链，含住了阿尔弗雷德已经微勃的性器，像是不满阿尔弗雷德的毫无回应，Omega的本能驱使他干脆褪下睡裤直接用后穴含住了阿尔弗雷德的阴茎，缓慢吞吃的过程中泄露出的呻吟声挑逗着阿尔弗雷德的神经，他觉得房间内不属于自己的信息素的气味浓郁起来。

“嗯…阿尔弗…”伊万带着哭腔呢喃出他的名字，阿尔弗雷德觉得房间内的雪松味在一瞬间爆炸开来，他像是置身一片雪松林中，他觉得此刻他脑子里叫理智的那根弦崩断了。  
Alpha侵略的本能不允许他处于被动的位置，他的信息素越发浓郁，压迫感使得伊万更是难以支撑身体，整个人趴在了阿尔弗雷德身上，就算社会一直向他们宣传各性别平等的思想，刻在骨子里的生理差别是难以改变的。  
阿尔弗雷德抽出阴茎，让伊万跪趴在床上，亲吻着他的腺体，伊万现在下身已经湿的一塌糊涂，后穴一张一合地吐出更多液体，阿尔弗雷德的动作无疑给了他更大的刺激，如果不是阿尔弗雷德扶着他，他应该连跪都跪不住了。阿尔弗雷德没有再润滑，将阴茎抵在伊万的后穴，靠着体液的润滑插了进去。  
Alpha不同于Omega绵长的节奏，Alpha的操干又快又狠，伊万仰着头喘气，他的腺体又暴露在阿尔弗雷德眼前。阿尔弗雷德在伊万耳边低声说道：“万尼亚，hero想标记你。”说罢用牙齿轻轻啃咬脆弱的肌肤，后颈传来的快感渗透全身，最敏感的部位被侵犯的感觉更是让伊万难耐，他侧过头索要着阿尔弗雷德的亲吻，两人舌尖纠缠着，阿尔弗雷德身下的动作并没有停，伊万觉得自己快要溺死在快感里。

被他引诱发情的Alpha精力仿佛不会枯竭，伊万早已没有任何力气，由着阿尔弗雷德摆布，强制结束了发情期后他的脑子又开始变得清醒起来，所以当阿尔弗雷德顶到他的生殖腔的时候他还是挣扎了起来，连声音都有些发抖：“阿尔弗，只有这里…真的不行…啊！”阿尔弗雷德听不进伊万的话，往里一顶在生殖腔内成了结，他感觉到阿尔弗雷德再次咬上了他的腺体——无非就是那最后一个步骤。

阿尔弗雷德咬破了他的腺体，将他的信息素注入了伊万体内，两人的信息素糅合在一起，一阵滚烫的感觉沿着脊椎布满全身——他被阿尔弗雷德标记了。

伊万觉得支撑着自己的那最后一丝精力也被抽干，阖上眼睡了过去。半梦半醒中他觉得有人亲吻自己的额头，那股海浪味的信息素压迫感也不再强烈，反而像被太阳晒得温暖的海水一样包围着他。

阿尔弗雷德第二天早晨是被踹醒的，他睁开眼就看见黑了脸的亚瑟站在床边看着他，身后是黑了脸的弗朗西斯。他连眼镜都还没来得及戴上就被亚瑟拎着耳朵大吼：“你是不是没有常识啊阿尔弗雷德！Alpha和Omega共处一室会有什么后果你不知道吗！”

他现在知道的非常清楚。阿尔弗雷德如是想。


End file.
